Random Chapter Incest is in the air
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: Sasuke X Oc The OC is his younger sister.
1. At ninja academy

It was a normal Academy Day at Konoha. Rosie was sitting down on the bench. Like usual the fangirls were crowding and drooling all over Sasuke. The Popular dude.

"Shut up!" She roared. She couldn't stand the voice of the fangirls drooling over Sasuke. "Like you can do something about it Rosie" The fangirls spoke. Ino and Sakura were there. "Naruto, get away from Sasuke!" Sakura yelled angrily. Then Tobio was gonna push Naruto.

((Authors Note: Where Sasuke and Naruto kissed. But I changed it; you can kinda tell I changed a lot of the story plot.))

Rosie quickly got up and pushed Naruto aside then fell flat on the table. She looked at Sasuke laughing. "Looks like I saved you, huh Sasuke-kun" She waited for his reply.

"Yeah" Then Iruka came in.

"Now I am going to announce the Teams"

"Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…"

Naruto was happy that his crush was on his team but Sakura wasn't.

"…and Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto wasn't happy that Sasuke was on his team but Sakura was.

"Team 8. Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino"

Then Rosie sighed. She wanted to know who she was going to be in a team with.

"Team 10. Yamanka Ino, Nara Shikamaru…"

Then Shikamaru spoke to Ino…

"Did you just say something about hating to be on my team?"

"…and Akimichi Chouji"

'I wonder who my teammates are' Rosie thought.

"Finally Team 12. Haruno Mizuro, Houshin Zantetsu and U…errm Rosie"

Then she sighed.  
"YAY! I get to be with Rosie-chan!" Mizuro bursted in happiness.

"Great, I have to be with two weirdos"

So they all went to their teams. As usual they had to wait for their new sensei.

"He's 5 hours late!" Rosie spoke angrily.

Then they looked. Some man came in. He had dark brown hair, like really close to black. His eyes were the colour of blood. It was so dark and red. She looked at him. They all did. His hair wasn't very long but it just reached his shoulders, probably abit higher than that.

So he sat down. Then spoke "Okay, I want to know everyone. We can start of with your name then your dislikes, and likes. Afterwards we can say what our goal for the future is"

So Rosie was first. "My name is Rosie, I'm not allowed to tell anyone what my last name is but I have no likes or dislikes. My goal for the future is to revive my clan and tell a certain someone about who I am…"

"Okay…"

Then next was Mizuro.

"My name is Haruno Mizuro. My likes are…" He then stared blushing at Rosie. "…my dislikes are being smashed by my cousin, Sakura. My goal for the future is…" again he stared at Rosie blushing. Afterwards was Zantetsu.

"I'm Houshin Zantetsu, my likes are talking and my dislikes are fans. My goal for the future is…"He stopped there. He took a deep breathe then spoke clearly, in a confident way. "…is to kill a certain man in an evil organization" Then last but not least was sensei.

"My name is Izuna Misumoto. My likes are completing missions and peeping at men, I mean women I mean…" Rosie, Mizuro and Zantetsu blurted out laughing.

"Which is it Misumoto-sensei?" Rosie asked.

"Women."

Then they all sighed. "Umm, well I also like younger hott women, I dislike being made fun of and my goal for the future is to be rich and sexy. Plus I like reading the Icha Icha series."

"Sheesh, Misumoto-sensei, are you that full of yourself?" Rosie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think Rosie-chan is right sensei. I mean, younger women? You should like women your age. Not someone as great as Rosie-chan" Mizuro smiled afterwards.

"I know" Misumoto sighed sadly. Afterwards they had to go to the Training Field.

Misumoto held up some bells.

"Okay, what are we supposed to do?" asked Rosie.

[What's with the bells?]

"So what now Misumoto-sensei?" asked Zantetsu.

"Well, enjoy your day" he laughed.

"Thanks…" Team 12 spoke.

"Oh, and I want to speak with Rosie…alone…" Misumoto spoke.

'I wonder what he wants with me. I just don't want a perverted sensei' Rosie though angrily.

She sighed. "What Misumoto-sensei?"

"I know that you too are one of the remaining ones…"

"What do you mean?" She lied.

"You have the Sharingan and Mangekyou, am I correct?"

She sighed. She just gave up so easily. "Yeah, and? What's your point?"

"I'm saying you should've told Sasuke"

"I can only say it to him at the right time"

He looked at her hair for a minute. It was quite long. Her bangs showed. Her red shirt was still clean. "Okay, if you say so then Rosie" So then she was dismissed.

"Hey Zantetsu"

He turned his full body toward her.

"Yes Rosie?"

"I wanted to know what person you wanted to kill in that organization"

"Oh, his name is Sasori of the Red Sands…"

"Why do you want to kill this Sasori dude?"

"…because he killed my parents. My only guardian left is my aunty"

"Hmph."

"What's your problem Rosie?"  
"I hated my real parents"

"So, you're adopted?" Zantetsu looked at her curiously.  
"Exactly" Rosie sighed.

"I'm so sorry" he apologized.

"No need to" She smiled at him.

The next day Team 12 was called to the 3rd Hokage. They got to do a lot of missions then one day they got called their very first B rank mission.

"A B rank mission?!" Mizuro exclaimed.

"We're not even skilled for it" Zantetsu roared.

"Calm down, I'm sure he has a reason for it"

"Thankyou Rosie. Every Jounin and Chuunin are on missions"

"Hang on, we're just new Genin" Rosie said calmly.  
"Do you want it or not? Team 7 was the last team to get a C rank escort mission" Sarutobi spoke calmly taking out his pipe from his mouth.  
"Let's just take it and leave already" Rosie spoke sighing.  
"Fine" They all sighed.

They took the mission and left, as they went out they talked among themselves.  
"We'd better get this mission over and done with." Misumoto smiled.  
"YEA! THIS WILL BE SO EXCITING!!" yelled Zantetsu.  
"Geez, I've never seen anyone this excited, you're even more pumped when I saw Lee overjoyed with his sensei" Rosie looked at Zantetsu bored.

"Yay, spending an awesome mission with Rosie-chan!" Mizuro was overjoyed.  
So they went to do their mission. "So, what did we have to do again?" Rosie asked.  
"We have to take down some thugs or bandits that stole the scroll from the Aburame clan." Misumoto laughed.  
"You mean Shino's clan?" Rosie wondered.  
"Yeah" Zantetsu replied.


	2. Meeting Deidara and Neji's first kiss

"So, let's finish this mission" Rosie smirked putting her hands in her pockets.

So they went outside of Konoha to do their mission.

"Why is this a B ranked mission?" Mizuro asked.

"Their leader is really strong, I hear they're from the Hidden Rock village" Misumoto spoke.

"So they really are our enemies" Rosie laughed.

"Yeah" They all agreed.

So they finally found one of their enemies. He was a terrorist bomber. He had long blonde hair, with a light gray jacket. He also had blue eyes and the Hidden Rock village headband. Team 12 could tell these people where missing ninja from the Rock Village.

"Give us the Aburame Clan scroll back" Mizuro shouted angrily.

"No way!" The bandits yelled. They got out their weapons, ready to attack.

"Leave this all to me" Rosie spoke, getting infront of everyone.

"But Rosie, you can't stand a chance" Misumoto said.

"I do, it's like you said yesterday. About who I really am" Rosie smirked.

"Just please be okay" Misumoto worried. She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I will" She laughed abit. Then Mizuro just yelled, not so loudly.

"GO Rosie-chan!"

She closed her eyes, waiting for the right moment.

"Okay, terrorist bomber man that we hired you'll be our back up" he sighed.

"Fine, un"

So the bandits were ready to attack. They were about 2 inches away from her, when she quickly opened her eyes, then all of the bandits where dead. But more came.

"How many are there?" Misumoto asked.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing a lot"

"Okay, bomber man do your job!" the leader said. He didn't go into battle.

He sighed; "I have a name ya know" he was frustrated.

"What's your name then" Rosie asked. He looked at her. She became cross.

'Great, now he likes me' Rosie thought, she saw him blush then smirk.

"My name is Deidara" he answered.

"Do your work Deidara!" The leader yelled.

"Fine, un" he sighed angrily.

So he threw his 'bombs' or as he likes to call it 'art' at everyone in team 12. Except Rosie.

"Why isn't he hitting Rosie-chan?"

"He likes her" Misumoto replied to Mizuro.

"Damn you!" Deidara yelled. They knew. She smirked.

"So you like me, eh?" Rosie ran quickly to Deidara then trapped him. She tied him to a tree. "Well I don't. I will never like anyone anyway". So they got the Aburame Clan scroll back. Their mission was complete.

Rosie single handedly took out their leader while Misumoto, Mizuro and Zantetsu tied up the follwers. Then took them all to jail. Except Deidara. He somehow managed to escape.

"Damn, that Deidara" Rosie yelled angrily.

"Doesn't matter Rosie-san, we got the Aburame scroll" Zantetsu said in a cool way.

She sighed.

"It felt like a C rank mission more than a B rank mission," Rosie laughed.

They went back to the Hokage's room. Mizuro bursted coming in the room.

"We finished the mission!"

"Here's the scroll we got back" Rosie handed the Aburame scroll to Shino's father.

"Thankyou" He replied. As he walked away Zantetsu whispered to Rosie.

"Seems like wearing sunglasses runs in the family" She nudged him quite hard.

"Shut up" She whispered back.

"Mission success!" Mizuro shouted jumping for joy.

"Hmph" Rosie smirked placing her hands in her pockets in her pants.

"Let's celebrate!" Zantetsu said overjoyed.

So they had a party. It was huge. Rosie didn't really enjoy herself; nither did the non fun people. Mostly the 12 newbie genin's were there. The ones that sat down and did nothing were Neji, Rosie, Sasuke, Shino and Hinata. Poor Hinata, she was too shy to dance. Shino claimed his didn't want his 'bugs' to be ruined. Typical. Sasuke and Neji sat next to Rosie; it was kinda wierd since she had no freaking idea they liked her.

It was kinda funny actually, because Mizuro dragged her out to dance. So she did with Mizuro, Neji and Sasuke then joined her. Everyone was having a blast. Even though it was so unlike them, but they still did.

So then the next game was truth or dare. They all sat in a circle and began. Rosie was the first to be asked by Naruto. Since he came up with it.

"Okay, Rosie. Okay um…let's see. Truth or dare?" Naruto smirked.

"Ah shit, I pick truth." She sighed, she really hated doing dares but she had to sometimes if people called her chicken.

"Okay, excellent. You have to tell us who you like." She knew what he was talking about. She then sighed, looking brave. She was the type of person to tell the truth, so she took in a deep breathe and spoke.

"Alright, the person I like is…Itachi" She then smiled. She really did like him, but wasn't sure about what Sasuke would say. Even though she liked him she had this strange feeling that she liked Neji too. But it was a strange feeling, because she liked Neji a lot more than her brother.

"A darn it, why him!!" Sasuke yelled angrily. Getting up then grabbing her shirt as he wanted to know why this was her answer. "I'll explain it later, can we just play this game and let go of my shirt?" She asked, angrily but still in a nice way.

"Fine." As Sasuke let go it was Rosie's turn to ask someone a question. She then smirked evilly as she spotted someone.

"Neji, truth or dare?" She asked.

"I guess I'll have to pick dare." When he answered her question she thought about it deeply thinking what to ask then wanted to know if he was as cute as she had thought in her head. Then began to speak.

"If there is anyone in this room that you like then go ahead and kiss their lips. Like you have been with her for a long time." She then smirked then lowered it, to an apathetic mood. So Neji sighed as he was getting up. He browsed through the women that were there. There was Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Rosie. To him, none of them were really appealed to him. Obviously he didn't want to kiss Hinata, since they were cousins. But then his eyes, laid still staring at Rosie.

His eyes were firm and glared at her for awhile. Then he looked through her, he was quite angry. But then he his mind soon started to get perverted. He had about a whole 10 seconds staring at her breasts. Then stared at her face then in her eyes. He realized how gorgeous they were. They were a nice sparkling colour of onyx. He then walked up to her, her head was up. She then blushed madly as she stared into his lilac eyes. Realizing how beautiful his lilac eyes were. Thinking about being with him. Even being from two different clans with separate Kekkai Genkai. Their doujutsu were different. One with the byakugan and the other with the sharingan.

He then bent down, so that their eyes were in contact. They were shimmering. She then grinned at him laughing.

"I guess this is my fault then, huh?" she spoke. Neji then sat on his knees and leaned forward. With 3 inches away from kissing each other.

"No, it's just you." He then smirked as he placed his hand at the back of her head; reeling him in to kiss her. Everyone's eyes widened as he kissed her lips. Her hands were slowly wrapping around his back, until Naruto butted in.

"EXCUSE ME! BUT WE DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS ANYMORE!!" he was sick and tired, mostly grossed out by seem them both kiss and using their tongues.

"S-Sorry Naruto." Rosie apologized as Neji got back up to his feet and walked back to his spot, but blushing madly as well.

"Sheesh, you two love each other too much or just enjoyed it." Sakura said. Rosie was angry then stood up.

"You're such an annoying little brat Sakura. I'm out of here." Rosie declared leaving the game. Neji, Sasuke, Mizuro, Ino and Zantetsu left. Hinata wanted to as well, but she couldn't because it would be her chance to kiss Naruto.

"So now, what are we gonna do to kill time?" Rosie sighed as she sat on the couch. Mizuro was jealous, while he was having an argument with Neji.

So then Sasuke saw next to her and looked at her.

"Rosie, I like you." He spoke, but was nervous.

"S-Sasuke, I-I can't actually responded with words to that."

"Say you like me to…" something was defiantly wrong with him.

"N-No, I don't like you Sasuke, sorry."

|| The Forest of Death Scene.

|| Retrieval of Sasuke. Up now.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouts. He then turned around and had the curse mark in his right side of his face.

"What's up, looser?" he says, then Rosie appeared, wanting to help. She knows about how Sakura loves him. But she has a big deeper secret to tell Sasuke.

"Naruto, let me handle this." She exclaimed.

"Rosie, this isn't a place for a…"

"Shut up, this is between me and my big brother." She spoke, slapping his face.

"Uurg, so you're an U-Uchiha huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you have a problem with that then no wonder Sasuke is leaving. I'm sorry Naruto, but you will have to tell them that I will be going along with him."

"But, Rosie. Y-You can't!" he stood up, slapping her back; even harder. As she fell to the floor, with blood dripping to the floor. She turned facing him, angrily. As Sasuke saw this, he disappeared from his spot then punched Naruto in the face when he slowly turned around. Forgetting about Rosie. Naruto's body rolled back. As she wiped the blood away; and Sasuke let out his hand to help her up.


	3. Sasu with Oro and Shippuden

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"Want to come with?" He asked, smirking. While his curse mark disappeared.

"Um, but…" she was speechless.

"…but what?" he asked looking at her oddly.

"Alright then Sasuke. I will come with you, but then we will go our separate ways once Orochimaru is killed." She then smiled, hopping up back to her feet.

"When I kill him? Heh, aright." She then smirked.

"Naruto, if you lose then tell everyone in 3 years I will return, tell them that I am an Uchiha. Say that I only went with Sasuke because I want to at least know what it is like to be loved and grow up with my sibling." She then smiled at him, as Naruto knew that it was the only chance. If it was the case.

As Naruto got back up, wiping the blood away from his face; punching Sasuke's cheek. As the two friends fought each other to the death. With Sasuke using his curse mark stage 2 and Kyuubi with 1 tail.

As Naruto lost and was unconscious Sasuke's hand wings came as Rosie followed him. She knew where his curse mark was from. Orochimaru had gotten it from the beast, that looked like a fox. It was the same skin colour as Sasuke's in his stage 2 form. His shirt was wrecked. When they had landed he said to his sister. "I've broken the bonds with my friends with my own two hands. Just so I could kill Uchiha Itachi."

"Black Shadow, is the name of monster that you use on your curse mark." It was as she suspected, it was defiantly Black Shadow. When the twins arrived at Orochimaru's hideout she saaw Kabuto. They had known each other for quite some time.

"Nice to see you again, Kabuto." She smiled as Orochimaru was with them and smirked as he saw the girl next to her.

"And you are?" he asked curiously.

"Orochimaru, I'm going to be training with my sister as well."

"Oh? I never knew about an Uchiha girl. Fine, as long as she won't get in my way." Orochimaru chuckled. As Kabuto showed the two their rooms.

"Sasuke, you will be staying here. And next door you can stay there Rosie."

"Thanks four eyes." She then laughed, walking in her room. So did Sasuke. As Kabuto gave them both clothes to change in. Then Rosie and Sasuke came out. They both stared at what they were wearing and were drooling at each other.

Sasuke with his chest revealing, Rosie with her breasts over-sized and very outstanding. They were also blushing. Then they walked up to each other and stared at them. For an instand, Rosie thought they was gonna kiss and stuff. But no, Sasuke smiled. And so did she.

"You look very beautiful sis."

"You…errm. Look hot and sexy, um. I mean you look amazing. I mean…"

The words just spilled out from her mouth accidentally. It was the first time she actually saw a man, especially her brother. Topless.

|| Naruto Shippuden.

|| 3 Years had passed.

After 3 years Sasuke, Rosie, Orochiamru and Kabuto. Met up with the new Team 7.

((Authors Note: This is in about episode 58 or so.))

Then Sasuke and Naruto was talking about when they fought in Final Valley. As Rosie was worried what would happen. She saw Sakura's new clothes. They weren't good, and she turned her head and saw Naruto's. His clothes suited him, but she wondered who the other two were. Then she figured that Kakashi wasn't there.

"Hmm? No Kakashi I see." She then smirked to herself. As she watched Sasuke fight the team members. After Sasuke was finished he came back, and Orochimaru and Kabuto was there. All of the 4 left in flames. Naruto blamed himself, that he wasn't strong enough to get back Sasuke. He cried, as he couldn't help but wonder why Rosie didn't ask to come back. It was simple, it was a plan for her. When Orochimaru dies she will leave.

She knew that Orochimaru's plan for immortality wasn't going to work, so she would've foiled it anyway. Later on during the year, Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke. Rosie saw the whole thing, as she stood there; she drooled watching Sasuke take off his shirt for a battle. When Orochimaru was killed she was happy, but when they got out of his room. Kabuto was there, he wasn't pleased.

But when the two left, Kabuto was shocked. Realizing that he was dead; then knew that there was no point in life without serving someone. Of course he didn't realized that he was put under some sort of curse. But then he took some samples and decided of conducting a plan to revive Orochimaru.

"So, I guess you will be coming with me?" Sasuke asked looking at his sister.

"No, I-I might return to Konoha. I'm going to be spying on them for you and the Akatsuki."

"You want ties with Akatsuki?" he asked looking at her oddly.

"Yeah, I know that you hate Itachi and all. But there is one person in Akatsuki that I need to get information on, besides Itachi. I'm not going to betray Uchiha, so don't worry. Information on you and Itachi-san are safe with me. Everything else will depend on the questions."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever. I just thought you could come with me and recuit people, that's all."

"Oh, like who?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The first one is the far east. Hoozuki Suigetsu."

"Oh, right. He's related to Mizuro and Mangetsu."

"You know his siblings?"

"Yeah, it was one of the missions. Mizuro and Mangetsu met, then they was talking about how Orochimaru captured Suigetsu and stuff."

"I see. Then next will be Karin, then Juugo."

"I see, a chick who can sense chakra and a monster lost without Kimimaro."

"I know. But they will be useful to me."

"A-Alright, but make sure you don't die without me, Sasu-chan."

"I'm stronger than you think. I can kill Orochimaru, then I can kill Itachi."

"A-Alright, but let me know first."

"Bye, sister."

"I-I love you, Sasu-chan."

"Hmph. Same here." With that the two sibling departed. Rosie going back to Konoha and Sasuke going to find and kill Itachi.

As Sasuke was recuiting members for his team, Rosie was already back at Konoha. She was stanind infront of the gate. She had a long white kimono shirt. Like Sasuke's, her pants was the same colour as Itachi's hair. Her tabi wasn't changed, and her medium long black hair was different. Her Uchiha crest was like Sasuke's, so it couldn't be seen. As she stood infront of it, thinking.

'_It's been a long time since I was in Konoha. 3 years to be exact._' She then sighed, as she wondered what would happen if she took a step in Konoha. Then a figure with long dark brown hair, gorgeous lilac eyes, Konoha headband on his forehead. And his clothes white and black. She quickly looked down, as she didn't want him to recognize it was her. She remembered who he was. Yep, it was Neji.

Her head remained down, as she passed Neji. Not wanting to be seen, as she kept on walking she quickly looked behind but then bumped into someone. He had brown hair, a green kimono top, blue pants, and his Konoha headband around his neck. His onyx eyes were sparkling, as he smiled. She looked deeply in his eyes, as his chocolate brown hair was sparkling in the sun.

He blushed as he saw who she was.

"M-Mizuro?" she asked.

"I see you have returned Rosie-chan." He then smiled, but blushing wrapping his arms around her waist. She blushed madly, she was confused. He looked so mature, but cute.

"Oi, Mizuro!"

"Shit, hide me."

"You shouldn't hide from Neji, Rosie-chan." He then smirked.

Mizuro had defiantly matured. Then behind Mizuro she saw Zantetsu and Misumoto.

Zantetsu had his Konoha headband around his forehead like Misumoto did. Their tabi wasn't different. Zantetsu eyes were still a nice charcoal colour, and Misumoto's blood red eyes were lighter. Misumoto was wearing the flack jacket, like the other Jonnin wear.

Zantetsu was wearing a blue shirt, and white pants. His hair was still medium long, like Rosie's.

His hair was let out; Zantetsu's hair colour was the colour of fire. A beautiful orange-red.

"Hi Neji, guess who?" Mizuro smiled happily as he pointed to the girl.

"You're girlfriend?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Rosie then blushed, as she heard 'girlfriend' from Neji's mouth.

"I guess you can say she i…" Mizuro was about to say 'is' but didn't want that. So she punched his stomache to make him shut up. He just collapsed to the floor hurt.

"What kind of girlfriend are you?" he asked frowning. As Zantetsu and Misumoto didn't recognize her. Zantetsu spoke angrily.

"Yeah." She then got angry and punched his face hard. Leaving his bruised.

"I don't want to hurt you too Misumoto-sensei." She then smirked.

Neji then grabbed her hand and turned her around, so that his arms were around her waist.

"R-Rosie?" he recognized her beautiful face. As he blushed madly she was shocked, to see that he still liked her.

"Errm, yeah. That's me." She then grinned, worriedly.

"W-Whoa…" Misumoto spoke, going red. So did Zantetsu.

"You um…look hot." Neji spoke, releasing her and scanning her whole body.

"Please Neji, you'll make me blush." She said, going red slightly, as Rosie saw him looking at her whole body.

"I-I might be going now." Rosie then ran through Konoha, trying to get away from them. She then bumped into someone, as she saw her she smiled.

"Hinata!"  
"R-Rosie, you're back. When have you got back?" she asked smiling.  
"About 4 minutes ago." She then laughed.

She then saw Shino and Kiba.

"R-Rosie, you…"  
"What Hinata?"

"You're breasts are bigger than mine."

"You gotta be kidding me." Rosie then sighed.

"R-Rosie?" Shino spoke, he was gloomy as always.  
"Uh…Shino?"


	4. Returning to Konoha

She turned her head to look at Shino and she could see that he had a nosebleed.

She then frowned, but was also disgusted. But Kiba laughed at Shino.

His laugh as kind of like a maniac. So the Rosie just kept away, spooked.

The next team she met up with was the rest of Neji's team. Tenten looked like a mother and Lee looked like Gai. She wasn't surprised. Then next she met up with Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru. They looked like they did 3 years ago. Not much had actually changed.

Then when she saw Naruto, she stared at him, frowning.

"I see you're back."

"Yeah."

"Because Orochimaru is dead?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, and Sasuke won't come back. Until he completes his goal. His dogma."

"To kill Itachi, right?" he asked, looking confident but sad.

She then sighed. "Exactly."

She then saw Sakura and a weird man, who had the skin like Orochimaru, black clothes and was really weird.

"R-Rosie, you came back?"

"Yeah, if Naruto didn't tell you. I left so that I could grow up with Sasuke."

"S-Sasuke's mine!" she roared. Rosie then frowned. Then punched her hard on the face.

"Naruto knows, don't you."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan. Rosie and Sasuke are brother and sister."

"So, who's this wimp?" she asked, being smart.

"Hi, I'm Sai." He then smiled, with his eyes closed. But she could tell it was his fake smile. It wasn't pleasing her. She then sighed as she left. Her life was just not right without her brother. Rosie then frowned slightly as she left, as she was walking back to her home she stopped. She stared at the ground for a while, but then someone stood infront of her and hugged her.

"You still look beautiful as ever Rosie, would you please go out with me?"

She then looked at him and smiled. He was cute like ever, matured and his secret that only them two know.

"Alright, but you better make it a good one, Hoozuki Mizuro."

He then smiled, with a slight blush. He lightly kissed her cheek; she then bit her bottom lip, as she had no choice to accept.

"Mizuro, why you little impudent brat." Neji sneered at him as he heard Mizuro ask Rosie out.

"What did I do?" he asked smirking. Mizuro and Neji were friends once, but then had that love fight. Like Sakura and Ino over Sasuke. So they were enemies.

"That's my woman!" so he claimed.

"I don't see your name of her." He then laughed.

"She was my first kiss and I was her first kiss." He then smirked. As Mizuro knew it was true.

"So? You never asked her out. Besides I did." She then sighed. Mizuro then grabbed her hand and walked away with him to somewhere fancy.

She actually enjoyed herself.

"Oh, Mizuro. I met Suigetsu while I was with Sasuke."

"You did, how was he?"

"Alright, he was funny. But I went on a date with him; but it wasn't good. All he could talk about was yogurt."

"That's so like him." Mizuro then laughed as the two were walking out of the restaurant.

"Strange, because he's traveling with Sasuke now."

"Wait, my older brother and yours? For what?" He asked, he stopped walking and looked at her oddly.

"Errm, well. It's to kill Itachi." She then sighed sadly.

Mizuro realized that it was so that they could be a strong team. He looked at her sadly and hugged her.

"I-I'm sorry if I asked…" Mizuro then placed his hand on her cheek. Rosie then looked up into his onyx eyes. She then smiled. While afar Neji was spying on them two. Listening and watching their every move.

"It's alright Mizuro, I just wish Sasuke could come back; now that Orochimaru is dead…"

"But Sasuke will come back when Itachi's dead, right?" Mizuro asked.

"N-No he won't. After that Madara, an ancestor of ours will tell Sasuke the truth about Itachi. I know this because Madara told me himself. I'm one of the few people who know the truth about Uchiha Itachi. But, then he'll come to Konoha to kill Danzo, and the two advisors."

"But-But what if the massacre of the clan never happened?"

"Uchiha would've already taken over Konoha by now." Mizuro got a big shock when he heard 'Uchiha taken over Konoha'. His eyes widened, he then started to cry. Did Mizuro really mature?

"I-I shouldn't have asked. Sorry Rosie-chan." He hugged her, weeping silently.

"It's alright, its good to ask questions." She then smiled, as she released Mizuro's head from her shoulder and smiled. Placing her hand on his cheek. As Mizuro blushed she slowly blinked, her body was pressed against his. She leaned in, wrapping her arms around his neck. Mizuro's face went complete red.

He didn't move a muscle. Rosie smirked as she leaned in. Mizuro's arms where around her waist. As she kissed his lips, his red face calmed down. Neji's eyes widened as he saw them two kiss. Rosie's face went red, as she realized how much of a good kisser Mizuro was. They stood there, using their tongues. While they were still blushing, Mizuro's heart was beating fast.

He was really enjoying the moment with her. His eyes then converted to Neji, he smirked in his head, as he knew that Neji was outraged. Rosie then released her grip and smiled.

"Rosie…"

"Yes Mizuro?"

He then kneeled down to one knee and hugged her. His head was on her breasts as Rosie blushed madly. Then looked at her with a cute smile.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Um…errm. Can I think about it and give you your answer tomorrow?" Rosie was clueless and lost, as to what her answer was. She liked Neji as well, but had to think about it deeply.

"Alright then Rosie-chan. When we are on our mission you can tell me."

"M-Mission? What mission, no one ever told me about a mission whatsoever!"

"Errm. You'll find out when you see me outside your house." This was a very awkward moment. So she just ran off home. The next morning she went off for a walk. She then saw Neji.

"Hi Neji-kun!"

"R-Rosie, come here for a second." He then smiled as Mizuro was searching for Rosie, so that they could do their mission. He then caught his eye on Neji and Rosie. As she was walking towards him. He thought. '_What's he trying to pull?_'


	5. The start of the incest

"O-okay…" she was worried but wanted to know why she had to walk towards him. He then quickly grabbed her waist and kissed her lips. He closed his eyes and blushed. As Rosie's eyes widened and blushed. He then shot out her tongue and moved one of his hands to her ass. Groping it slightly, then back up to her waist. As his other hand was near her breast. Then the opposite on the other breast. He massaged them, her eyes widened as she quickly released. As Mizuro saw this he was outraged.

"What were trying to do to me Neji?" she asked. Angry but blushing.

"Errm…" As he tried to think up of something to say, Mizuro came out and punched Neji hard, right in the face.

"M-Mizuro, why'd you do that for?" she asked worriedly.

"Shut your crap and kiss me Rosie!" He yelled angrily, grabbing her waist and kissing her lips roughly. Neji then tightened his eyes. As his anger was growing. He felt like he wanted to kill Mizuro.

He then quickly took her white kimono off, so that it fell to the ground. She was in her pants and bra; she then wrapped her arms around his neck as she went along with his kiss. As they both blushed, he slowly pulled her pants down. Neji then saw that she was in her underwear. He got a total nosebleed from it; she was defiantly his type. He kept on staring at her body, as Rosie felt that he was about to unstrap her bra. Her eyes widened as she released her kiss from Mizuro.

"We-We're not trying to make out in public!" She spoke, angrily but she knew deep down that she really did want it.

"Ah, don't hurt me!" He yelled.

"Rosie, why the hell are you in your underwear?" Rosie then quickly looked to see who it was.

"Z-Zantetsu!? Misumoto-sensei!?" she yelled scared. She saw that the both of them had nosebleeds. Even when she saw Neji, he had a nosebleed. She then sighed, as she put her clothes back on.

"Errm. This is Mizuro's doing."

"Is this true Mizuro?" Misumoto asked.

"Y-Yeah." He confessed sadly.

"No matter; we have a mission to complete." Zantetsu sighed.

So the team walked off to the front of Konoha.

"Can someone please tell me what the freaking mission is?" Rosie asked while they were walking towards the gate.

"You didn't tell her, did you Mizuro?" Zantetsu converted his eyes to Mizuro, frowning slightly.

"Ahaha, no." he then sighed his head to the ground. After he finished laughing.

"We are searching for him, and by him we mean Uchiha Sasuke." Rosie then stopped. Then the rest stopped.

"I'm not doing this mission, I'm sorry. Anything involving my clan I will stop you and Konoha too." Her mood just suddenly changed, she was angry. Her eyes were just turning evil. They went into a beautiful but deadly blood red. Mizuro's eyes shook, and the other two were quivering with fear. They all gulped, as Mizuro took a deep breathe.

He hadn't seen her sharingan in a long time. But this time, her sharingan was different.

They had swirls in them, Mizuro's eyes widened in fear. As she stood there, Misumoto asked them.  
"W-What is that in her eyes?"

Mizuro finally figured out what it was.

"M-Mangekyo Sharingan." Mizuro responded scared. She placed her hand on her hip and smirked.

"So, you know what this is then? I'm grateful." She tightened her eyes, giving her an even scarier look. They all got spooked, but then she knew someone was there.

"Come out!" she roared. It was him, the glasses wearing, and sulking man. Who Naruto didn't recognize. No wonder she didn't like him either. That Aburame dude scares her.

"Wh-what are you doing here Shino?" She then tightened her eyes again but was disgusted. Shino still had that nosebleed from before.

"Um. I was thinking that the Sasuke mission with Team 7 is a failure. If you don't do the mission then who will?"

"Why would I want to do that mission? Sasuke won't come back until he finished his mission."

"I think Rosie-chan is right. We shouldn't do this, I mean. It's her brother. If you two want to go ahead and do this mission then go ahead. But as her boyfriend; I shall support her."

"B-boyfriend!? I never said anything about that!" She was still angry, but her sharingan eyes disappeared and went back to her cute onyx eyes. She then lightly punched Mizuro in the stomache and walked away back to her home.

|| Uchiha Itachi's death.

After Uchiha Itachi had died and Rosie heard about this she was upset. For a long time she was crying, as she had loved him. But she wiped her tears away, and realized that she had to be the best-damned sibling she could to her older brother, Sasuke.

As she went out to Konoha not letting anyone else know, she went to search for him.

For a whole hour she couldn't find him. But then she saw Suigetsu.

"Hi Rosie." Suigetsu smiled.

"Where's Sasuke?" she asked.

"In that direction." He pointed to the far north as she smiled.

"Thanks." Then ran to where Sasuke was. He was just standing there, leaning against a tree. Waiting for the rest of his team to get back.

"I know there is someone hiding, so come out." He spoke in his usual calm voice.

"Hi Sasuke." She then smiled, walking towards him. He then smirked, as his arms were folded across his body. She kept her smile as she hugged him. He then sighed as he hugged her back.

"What brings you here, Rosie?" he asked. After she released the hug.

"When you killed Itachi and Deidara, my friend and brother. I realized that I don't care if you killed them. I don't want to kill you, I want to be the best sister ever."

"But you are the best sister ever."

"That's because I am you're only sister."

"Rosie, you are making no sence whatsoever." Sasuke laughed. Rosie then suddenly realized that he was right. It made no sence. How can she be the best sister if she's his only sister.

"Errm. Shut up." She just laughed, as Sasuke smiled shaking his head.

"You should go, if Konoha are looking for me they will see that you're not there."

"R-Right." She then nodded walking off, she then met Karin.

"Hi Karin!" She smiled waving madly.

"Oh, Rosie. Remember when we first met. You were hanging out with Sasuke. I thought you were trying to steal him. But then you told me you and Sasuke was related?"

"What about it Karin?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That was funny." She then laughed walking back to Sasuke and the rest.

Rosie sighed, as she never understood her. Or even Suigetsu for that matter.

She then wondered whom Juugo was, Sasuke talked about him once but she never got to see him. She wondered what he looked like.

But then shook her head. It didn't matter, as long as she was a double agent. To Uchiha and Konoha. Like Itachi. Except she was the opposite. Itachi was protecting Konoha and Rosie's protecting Uchiha.

For a month, Rosie heard some rumors. That she was dead, after in a fight with this strange man she fainted. While Sasuke was by himself again; the rest of them was collecting information where the other Jinchuuriki were. They had a mission to get Killer Bee. Sasuke heard from some town's folk that his sister was dead. As Sasuke sat down near by a tree. He hugged his knees and sulked. He really did miss his sister.

All his feelings disappeared; he could only feel sadness and anger. Then one day, he saw a girl. That looked like his sister. But the only thing was, that he though she was dead.

"Hello Sasu-chan." She smiled happily with her eyes closed. At that moment Sasuke knew that only his sister calls him that. His eyes widened, he cried tears of joy. His face went red and his mouth was wide opened.

Sasuke was just so happy that his sister was alive. He ran to her and hugged her tight. She couldn't breathe at all. But when he released he laid his head on her chest smiling.  
"I don't want this feeling to go." He muttered.

"S-Sasuke…" her face went red but she was smiling. As she missed his older brother so much. She was relived that he was still alive.

In the next week Rosie and Sasuke met once more. But this time, the Killer Bee escaped. Sasuke was by himself as he sent Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu on their own missions. The place that they met was at Rosie's place. He reason for this was that Sasuke was placed under a Genjutsu by Madara. As Sasuke awoke, he bit his bottom lip. Then stared in his sister's onyx eyes and she looked back.

"Rosie…"

"Yes, Sasu-chan?"

"I love you." Something had defiantly over come Sasuke. Rosie was surprised, but didn't know what his true feelings were.

"I love you too." This feeling inside his gut wasn't a good one. Rosie and Sasuke were both single. But his feeling since they were in the Academy grew.

"You-you don't get it. Rosie; I'm in love with you. Ever since I found you when I heard you was dead."

His sister's face went bright red; she was surprised that her older brother was in love with her. She didn't know what to say, but then remembered that he really liked seeing her brother topless. She reckoned it looked sexy on him. She then smiled weakly. She then sighed as she parted her lips to give him her reply.

"I-I feel the same way Sasuke." They both smiled as the two siblings found love. He didn't care if he was in love with her or not. As long as he was happy with who he loved.

Rosie then got on the bed. Lying on top of Sasuke, then he asked her. Blushing.

"May I Rosie?" Rosie then smiled blushing as she nodded. Then Sasuke did his thing. He kissed his sisters lips with passion and romance. She blushed as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke and he did the same thing.

As their lips parted, he blushed getting perverted. He then started to feel her breasts. Her face went red as the two of them just enjoyed each other's company. He kept feeling them more and more and then he placed his mouth around left breast nipple. Sasuke then started sucking it as he does, while he blushed. Rosie then blushed madly; her face went red as she watched him. Then taking off her bra; making her go topless.

He then stopped, he kissed her lips as he waited to see what her move was.

"Sasuke, even just seeing you like this makes me want to drool. You're just too sexy."

Sasuke blushed madly as Rosie smirked hearing this from his sister. He smirked back as, Rosie got under the blankets and got under her pants and undies and started to finger her. Her face was still red; her heart rate was beating fast as she let out a soft moan.

Sasuke then kissed her lips and he started to finger her more.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She then moaned loudly, as she knew she liked it.

He smiles, as he was enjoying like she is and he sucks on her tits more and fingers her pussy at the same time. Rosie bites her bottom lip, while closing one eye and blushing. As she kept on moaning in pleasure. Wondering when the best part of the incest will come.

He looked into her eyes as he smiles as he kisses her lips deeply and then both pull each other's clothes off. She was blushing madly, as her heart was beating fast, wondering what he would do. Sasuke blushed as he got the strength to say what he about to say as he looks at her. "Do you want me inside you?"

She then blushed madly, she gulped before answering him.

"Only if you want to." He looked at her as he blushes madly.  
"Yes."

"Alright then, go ahead."

While blushing madly, she went threw with it. She never knew that her own brother would know something about it. She wondered to herself how he knew about all this love stuff. He smiles and blushes madly as he kisses her lips and then he slowly grabbed his penis and slowly putting it in her pussy.


	6. Incest and love

She then moaned loudly, as she was still blushing. Then bit her bottom lip, so she would not make so much noise. He blushes madly still as he moans as it goes inside her.  
"You ready Rosie?"

She then blushed madly as she looked at him smiling then nodded her head.

"Yeah." He slowly thrust it into her and he blushes as he moans.

She then tightened her eyes, as she moaned but it was a very nice to hear.

He moans more as he thrust it more and more into her.  
"I love you, Uchiha Rosie." She moaned even more, as she smiled but her eyes were shut.

"I love you too, Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, go harder!"

He smiles as he blushes and he close his eyes aswell as he thrusts it harder.

"F-faster!" She yelled, as her moan got better by the minute.

He smiles as he has his eye shuts as he fucks her faster and harder.

As he was doing that she moaned loudly, she just took it and liked it. While blushing madly she exhaled afew times. To catch a breathe. Then decided to take the incest to drastic measurements. "Give me all you got, Sasuke!"

He opens his eyes as he fucks her more harder and faster.  
"Do you want my cum inside you?"

"S-sure."

She nodded slowly while blushing madly. As she smiled. She loved him even more than before. He looked at her as he fucks her harder and faster.  
"You are so amazing and wet." She blushed madly, but then asked curiously.

"What do you mean by amazing?"

He looks at her as he blushes as he fucks her more harder and faster.  
"Inside your pussy, its amazing and wet."

"I-I didn't know." Her eyes widened as she blushed madly, understanding to where he was getting at. He smiled at her as he kisses her as he thrust it in even more hard and faster. She then moaned louder than before, and then yelled while blushing.

"Fuck me good!"

He blushes madly as he moans as he heard that word from her, and then he fucks her harder and faster and made it so good.

She then moaned and screamed, but it was a nice tone to hear. As she knew he was giving it his all, she then tightened her hands, crimpling the sheets. As her moans sounded nice. He moans more as he thrust inside her, so hard and good and he blushes madly.  
"Oh man, you're so good Rosie. I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." She then moaned again. It was so nice that she had to keep moan at that tone. As she was blushing she tried to resiste the way he thrusted in and out of her while she was moving but just had to keep moaning. She loved the incest by her brother, only because she really did love him.

He keeps fucking her hard and faster as both enjoy it and he blushes and moans madly as he loves her so much and she loves him so much aswell.  
"Oh Rosie!"

"Ahh..." She kept on moaning loudly, it was nice for her to enjoy it. But the thing that worried her was that her over-sized breasts was moving alot. But she tightened her eyes, as her nice moaning tone was kept the same.

He moans as he thrust it more and more harder and faster into her and he then feels both of her tits, and blushes madly.

"Ahh"

As she kept moaning, she blushed making her face go red. And watched what he was doing. The feeling was like nothing she ever felt. And she liked it. He keeps thrusting his penis harder and faster as he enjoys it, he didn't care about if this is incest, he just loves her so much. She then maoned in such a good way. It sounded nice. She was really happy that she could be with the one she loved the most. Even though Sasuke was her older twin, she did not care. As Itachi had once told her.

'It doesn't matter about who you love, as long as you feel happy being with that person. Then that person in your life will make you happy because you love that person. So just be happy with whoever you love. And aim to get that certain person, no matter what.'

He moans more as he fucks her harder and he enjoys every moment of it. She just moaned even louder. She loved every moment of it, all she wanted was him. And that's what she got; she got her brother. The man she loved, as her moans got even better and her breasts bounced. He looks at them as he grabs and feels both of them, sucks on the left tit nipple as he fucks her even more. She just moaned even louder. Blushing madly, and liking it. As she looked at him, smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too"  
He fucks her even harder and better than before, as he enjoys it more and more.

"Oh, Sasuke!!"  
She yelled while moaned, letting her head fall back. Where her eyes was at the top on her eyes. While she was blushing and loving the moment.

"Oh Rosie!!"

He fucks her even more hard as he blushes and moans as he like every bit.

"Ahh, yes!!" She kept on screaming and moaning so much. When will it come to an end or a funny part. But she didn't want it to end. He looks at her as he fucks her more harder and he wraps my arms around her as he sits her up, she sits on his kneel, facing him while he fucks her harder.

"Oh Rosie, this is so good!"

"Yes!!" She just moaned even more, as it was an even better feeling.

He looks at her as he fucks her harder.  
"Yes! I'm going to cum soon."

"Yes, yes!! Oh yeah!!"

She kept on moaning as she wrapped her arms around his chest and stayed close to him.

He keeps fucking her harder and he blushes more as he place his hands around her ass as he thrust his dick into her pussy.

"Oh hell yes!!"  
She just kept on screaming and moaning so much. She was glad she loved what she was getting. Taking it and holding him tight to her made it feel just as nice. So much pleasure, she didn't know how much she could take.

"Oh Rosie, I fucking love this!"  
He keeps fucking her harder and faster as he wraps his arm around her.

"Yes, its so good!!"

Her arms that were wrapped around her brother became tighter. As she blushed and her body pressed with his. As she moaned her breasts became larger. He looked at her as he fucks her harder and faster.

"Oh god, you didn't tell me, you were this good Rosie!"

"I guess I didn't know myself." She then moaned even more in pleasure. The incest was beginning to make her feel hot. He looks at her as he fucks her harder then moans out loud. He moans as he fucks her deeper and harder.  
"Ahh, yes!"

"Ahh" She just kept on moaning in pleasure. He sucks on her neck as he fucks her harder.  
"You're so good! I love you and I want to be with you forever." He whispered in her ear.

Rosie's face went red, while Sasuke felt happy that he said those words.

He moans as he blushes, he didn't care if this was incest, he loved her so much.

"Same here, Sasuke"

As Rosie blush become madder she kept her body close to his. She moaned loudly, and was breathing heavily. She was glad she felt the same way. No matter how much she was in love with him. And the Uchihacest was wonderful. He keeps fucking her harder and harder as he enjoys every minute of it and he blushes as he moans more.

"Oh, hell yes its good!"

She kept on moaning in pleasure. He looks at her as he fucks her. "Rosie, I think I'm going to cum."

"Ahh, go ahead!"  
She then kept on moaning everytime, but she really loved it. The incest to her was wonderful yet wouldn't be finished without more love. Sasuke smiled cutely at her as he fucks her more harder and with more love as it get better for him as he enjoys it as he kisses her on the lips.

"Oh Rosie. You are so fucking good!"

"Ahh...I know."  
She then moaned, as when he kissed her, she blushed madly. As she liked this, but was happy that she was really good in bed.

Sasuke then caught a breath as he was getting quite tired. Rosie then sighed; she had no more breathe inside her. Neither did Sasuke. The time was 9:30PM, as Sasuke released his sexy body away from her she then laid her head on his chest. Hugging it; while Sasuke's head was on the pillow. The two siblings then smiled at each other, Sasuke's arms were wrapped around his sister's chest. He blushed madly, as the feeling was a nice feeling.

Rosie then sighed; as she kissed her brothers lips. Their faces turning red, but they were both tired. He clutched his fist, as he wondered about telling his team members where he was if they asked. Rosie then shut her eyes tight, she then thought about Neji and Mizuro's feelings. But knew it would be better to revive her clan with her brother. So that the Uchiha clan could be revived.

Deep in her heart she knew that Sakura loved him, but the troublesome thing was that Sasuke didn't. He loved his sister; and he was glad but really happy and pleased that he slept with her.

The next day, Rosie got out of the shower. Sasuke was sitting down on the chair, he was topless. While Rosie still had her towel wrapped around her chest. She went to the kitchen and started to make them both some breakfast. While Sakura wanted to know where Rosie was, she wanted to ask her some tips on cooking. So she decided to go to her house. She was about to press the doorbell when she looked out the window.

To Sakura's surprise Sasuke was there, topless. She blushed, but wondered why he was topless. Sasuke then smiled, as he got up from his seat. Rosie was still cooking there breakfast. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Sasuke seemed very happy. Rosie laughed as she told him to let go. Rosie then placed the food on the table. As Rosie was about to get her plate Sasuke stopped her. Their bodies were pressing, he smirked.

Sakura could hear and see everything.

"I love you Rosie."

"I-I love you too Sasuke." She then blushed as Sasuke kissed her lips. Both of their faces went red; it seemed that they both loved kissing each other. As the two lovers finished Sasuke smirked as he slowly unwrapped the towel around her chest. But she stopped him.

"S-Sasuke, I want to eat."

"Alright then my love."

She then blushed as the two sat down next to each other and started to eat their breakfast.

Sakura became outraged by what she saw. She ran quickly into Konoha telling everyone, but no one believed her. Even Naruto; he was too busy being with Hinata.

"Sakura-chan! How can Rosie do that? She's nice, she likes Mizuro. Even he said himself they were boyfriend and girlfriend!"

No wonder, Rosie had set up Naruto and Hinata together. While the nose bleeding Shino still stayed on his face.


End file.
